


¡Enchúlame mi yugimazo!

by blo0dycanelo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Bad Decisions, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mystery, Self-Insert
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blo0dycanelo/pseuds/blo0dycanelo
Summary: Un día estás viendo waifus en tu computadora, el siguiente estás siendo atacado por tu amigo que está poseido por un espíritu. Así es la vida. Dos amigos son trasportados a Gx, encontrándose un sin fin de desventuras y memes en el camino mientras revelan el secreto de sus espíritus de duelo, no reprobar cálculo diferencial III y alquimia avanzada, a la vez que intentan no seducir a algún personaje principal y fallan horriblemente en ello.Pero lo más importante: ¿Lograrán convencer a la academia de prohibir Pot of greed?SI-OCx3





	¡Enchúlame mi yugimazo!

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, obviamente nosotros no somos dueños de "Yu-Gi-Oh!".

**Author Note: Este es un pequeño proyecto entre un amigo y yo, ambos tenemos casi cero experiencia escribiendo historias, así que cualquier crítica es bienvenida. ¡Saludos!**

* * *

****

La noche ya había caído en una morada sencilla de un lugar no identificado del planeta tierra.

 ****

Un chico joven se encontraba frente a su pantalla de computadora, buscando como matar su tiempo libre.

 ****

– Fanfics...no. ¿Videos? Na. – Pensaba en voz alta mientras pasaba las ventanas de su navegador web, aun sin encontrar algo que le llamará su atención.

 ****

Después de su breve intento de entretenimiento, el chico coloca todo su peso contra su asiento y suspira. La noche parecía que iba ser aburrida como muchas de las anteriores.

 ****

Repentinamente, es llamado de vuelta a la realidad por el tono de llamada de su teléfono. Tomando el aparato que se encontraba sobre la mesa junto a él, un nombre se observa: Aarón.

 ****

Ambos platican por un rato, comentando como estaban pasando sus vacaciones y otras cosas intrascendentes, como cuál era la mejor waifu del arquetipo **Witchcrafter**.

 ****

– Hey, Chi, ¿Una reta de Yugi? – Ofrece la voz del otro lado.

 ****

– Va. Ahora preparo la sala virtual. – Responde confiado el llamado.

 ****

La llamada termina poco después, ambos intercambiando frases de reto y cosas por el estilo.

 ****

Tomándose un poco de tiempo antes de crear su mazo simulado, el joven mira aún sin lvantarse a un mueble de madera que tenía del lado contrario a su mesa de noche. Tres contenedores de plástico transparente se encontraban asentados sobre lo anterior mencionado. En uno de ellos, una baraja que como primera carta tenía un ser similar a un tigre de color aguamarina, ojos rojos visibles en su viente expuesto. A su lado, otro mazo de cartas que teníua de portada una carta amarilla sencilla, con la imagen de un chica maga de pelo morado. Por último, el tercee contenedor portaba como primera carta un ser metálico con hilos sliendo de su espalda. Todos significaban algo para el joven, mas, no podía decidir cual usar.

 ****

–¿Por qué no los tres?

****

* * *

****

Las personas usan su tiempo libre de varias formas. Algunos alimentan su afición, otros aprovechan para trabajar tiempo extra; Sin embargo, otros simplemente lo desperdician en cosas que consideran entretenidas, un ejemplo claro de esto último son los dos protagonistas de esta peculiar historia.

 ****

– Ahora utilizo monstruo renacido para revivir a tu reina amazona a mi campo, ahora, sin monstruos en tu campo, con **frightfur tiger** y tu **amazoness queen** te ataco directamente y acabar la partida.

 ****

Una escena típica en la vida de dos jóvenes. Ambos se encontraban en sus habitaciones, sentados frente a la pantalla de sus ordenadores, jugando un simulador de duelos del popular juego de cartas "Yu–Gi–Oh!".

 ****

Justo en ese momento una extraña voz comenzó a llamar a los dos jóvenes.

 ****

–Lo último que vi después de eso fue una extraña luz.

****

* * *

****

–Chi, Chi… ¡CHI DESPIERTA!

 ****

Un sonido desgarrador despertó al joven de pelo desarreglado y negro. Como si se tratara de su alarma de la mañana, el agredido dio un golpe instintivo a lo que sería su alarma, más, lo que encontró con su mano no fue el plástico de la alarma, sino el rostro suave de su amigo, Aaron.

 ****

Abriendo los ojos lentamente, el joven cuestionó –¿Aarón? ¿Cómo llegaste a mi casa?

 ****

–Mira a tu alrededor, no tengo ni la más mínima de donde estamos. – Respondió su amigo, sobando su rostro.

 ****

Siguiendo lo dicho por Aarón, el joven miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que se encontraban en un callejón.

 ****

–¿¡Qué demonios Aarón, me secuestraste!? – Gritó.

 ****

–Créeme que si pudiera secuestrar a alguien no sería a ti Jorge, como sea ¿Tú también viste una clase de flash blanco antes de despertarte aquí?

 ****

–Si, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido? – Dijo Jorge mientras se levantaba.

 ****

–No tengo idea la verdad, me desperté hace como un minuto e intenté despertarte apenas te vi.

 ****

Los jóvenes comenzaron a ver sus alrededores más detalladamente y encontraron dos mochilas en muy buen estado asentadas en la pared del callejón, sin tiempo que perder las toman y comenzaron a ver su contenido.

 ****

–Chi mira esto, aquí adentro hay unas cartas de Yugioh y algo así como un celular muy grande.

 ****

–Espera… Estos son los decks con los que estábamos jugando en el ygopro.

 ****

–Es verdad, pero mira esto acabo de encender este celular y pone un D–Pad y tiene mi nombre.

 ****

–Este tiene el mío y este símbolo...

 ****

–¡Chi, Chi, Chi! Los D-Pad son las cosas que usaban Yugioh Gx que funcionaban como celulares, identificaciones y tenían tu registro de duelos o algo así.

 ****

–Aarón, estamos en un lío grande. Sabes lo que todo esto significa, ¿Verdad?

 ****

–¿Que los dos tuvimos una clase de ataque epiléptico y ahora estamos teniendo un sueño inducido por un coma juntos?

 ****

–Eso o podemos salir a la calle a comprobarlo.

 ****

En ese momento el D-Pad de ambos comenzó a sonar, cuando lo vieron, en ambos había un mensaje que decía: –El examen de ingreso a la academia de duelos terminará en una hora ¿Desea cancelar su solicitud de entrada? Si/No.

 ****

–Chi… ¿Esto significa que de alguna forma estamos en el primer capítulo de Yu–Gi–Oh! Gx?

 ****

–Así es, lo que conlleva a que…¡Corre!

 ****

Con esas palabras los dos comienzan a correr fuera del callejón, pero apenas da un paso Aarón se estrella contra algo, o mejor dicho alguien.

 ****

–¡Jaden!

 ****

Exclamaron ambos sorprendidos al encontrarse con el chico con cabello de **kuriboh**.

 ****

–Oh, vaya, tengo que dejar de chocar con personas si quiero llegar al examen…Espera, ¿quiénes son ustedes? ¿Cómo saben mi nombre?

 ****

Ante la última pregunta ambos chicos se quedaron pálidos por un momento. Si querían causar el menor daño posible a los eventos, probablemente debían buscar una excusa rápidamente, la cual se presentó en la forma de la identificación de Jaden tirada en el piso. Aarón se acercó a este con intención de devolvérsela al Jaden confundido.

 ****

–Lo vimos en esta identificación. Todavía puedes llegar si corres ahora. –Le respondió Aarón.

 ****

Jaden aceptó la identificación y con una reverencia rápida se despidió de ambos, corriendo por el camino más largo para llegar al edificio del examen.

 ****

–Con ese sentido de la orientación es increíble que haya llegado en primer lugar. –Comentó Jorge antes de que ambos siguieran corriendo por el camino más corto al edificio.

 ****

La diferencia de tiempo se notó al instante, los amigos llegaron antes que Jaden.

 ****

–Sabes Chi, al principio estaba preocupado por no saber cómo llegar a este lugar… pero cuando es un estadio de fútbol con DA escrito en letras gigantes, bueno parecía la estrella de Belén o algo así.

 ****

–La sutileza no es algo que abunde mucho por aquí, además ¿Viste los carteles que había por toda la ciudad apuntando a este lugar? No entiendo como Jaden se perdió de camino aquí.

 ****

Después de ese pequeño intercambio ambos se dirigen a la mesa de recepción donde una mujer con traje está sentada llenando unas listas.

 ****

–Buen día, somos aspirantes a entrar a la academia. – Le dice Jorge a la mujer.

 ****

–Por favor entreguen sus D-Pad para verificar su información.–

 ****

Ambos entregan sus D-Pad. La recepcionista los toma y con su propio aparato comienza a registrar los datos de los amigos. Después de un pequeño lapso de miradas nerviosas entre los tres, la mujer les devuelve sus D-Pad mientras sonríe.

 ****

–A si… George Lionhearth y Aarón God, llegan con 30 minutos de sobra, ¡Preparen su juego y pasen!

 ****

–¿Por qué demonios tu nombre suena perrísimo cuando el mío es exactamente lo mismo, pero con una palabra en inglés? – Dice Aaron deprimido, enojado y resignado.

 ****

–No lo sé, amigo, al parecer tus padres no te querían ni cuando naciste. – Responde Jorge con una sonrisa burlona mientras ambos entran al edificio.

 ****

–ùnú– De alguna manera exclama Aaron después de buscar en su mochila su disco de duelos.

 ****

Al entrar, los chicos abren sus bocas como gaviotas hambrientas al ver la increíble arquitectura del estadio de duelos. Jorge nervioso le pregunta a Aarón.

 ****

–Sabes, esto se veía menos amenazante en el anime.

 ****

–¿Por qué lo dices, tienes miedo, pussyboy?

 ****

–Bueno, realmente no me agrada tener las miradas de 100 y tantos adolescentes mientras tengo un duelo de un juego cartas para niños del cual depende si seguimos cómodamente en esta dimensión. – Le responde Jorge mientras este abre sus brazos en forma de Y mostrándole la audiencia expectante a sus duelos.

 ****

–Piensa que es como tener un examen de ingreso a la universidad, solo que en lugar de rellenar bolitas es jugar Yugioh como si fueras un estratega militar galáctico rey del universo.

 ****

–Si, tienes razón, espero que mi deck **Fluffal** mal hecho no se trabe. –Jorge dice mientras empieza a respirar más lento para calmarse.

 ****

–No entiendo de qué te quejas yo tengo un deck **Amazoness** cuya única condición de victoria es rezar por robar una de mis dos Polimerizaciones para invocar a las fusiones… que ni siquiera son tan rotas comparadas con otros monstruos de esta era.

 ****

–Ok, ok, ya me calmé...

 ****

–Chi aún tenemos 10 minutos antes de nuestros duelos ¿Crees que sea buena idea encontrar a los personajes principales de una vez?

 ****

La duda hace que el joven mire entre la audiencia. Lo único que observa son los mismos 4 estudiantes repetidos en decenas como si fueran clones. Gracias a lo anterior, encontrar a los personajes principales sería algo que hasta un jugador **Bujin** podría hacer sin problemas.

 ****

–Si mal no recuerdo Alexis y Zane están en la parte superior de las gradas observando los duelos como si fueran Batman y Robin de Gx; Bastión y Syrus deben de estar teniendo sus duelos porque Jaden se los encuentra en las gradas después de que terminan y Chazz esta con sus dos novios que no son relevantes para la historia. – Menciona Aarón con una mirada pensativa característica, Dios es tan serio y sexy como un Sasuke bien hecho y no insufrible. (Descripción de personaje pendiente)

 ****

–Me parece algo estúpido, ósea ¿Qué, quieres ir y socializar? Sabes que somos dos introvertidos sin capacidades sociales.

 ****

–No tanto así, pero al fin y al cabo todos los eventos suceden alrededor de ellos, será mejor empezar a hacernos sus amigos, además, en este lugar cualquier cosa relacionada con Yugioh es un tema de conversación.

 ****

Con otro respiro profundo, Jorge asiente.

 ****

–De acuerdo, pero cualquier estupidez que hagas puede costarnos caro a la larga, recuérdalo. –Responde el anterior mientras empieza a caminar, seguido de Aarón.

 ****

–Creo que sería mejor separarnos para conocerlos individualmente, así cada uno tiene un inicio limpio por si el otro la riega. – Sugiere Aarón.

 ****

–Mejor no nos separemos, Chazz en estos momentos no es lo más amigable así que lo único que podríamos hacer es ir con Alexis y Zane. – Comenta Jorge deteniéndose un momento.

 ****

–Tienes razón Chi, por suerte para ti soy el mejor con los personajes que no se desarrollan de forma adecuada en sus historias. – Dice Aaron confiado como un gusano que piensa que es una mariposa… masculina por supuesto.

 ****

–Suena como un plan, me agrada como piensas, Aarón.

 ****

Sin más que decir como excusa para evitar sus vergüenzas, ambos suben las escaleras, dirigiéndose al espacio donde convenientemente solo están sentados los dos obelisco azul.

 ****

–MY SWORD HAND TWitchES. – Exclama Aarón al llegar junto con Jorge. Esté, viendo la cagada de su amigo, se retira silenciosamente a una distancia donde no se le pueda asociar a Aarón.

 ****

Alexis y Zane se dan la vuelta con rostros asustados y confundidos para ver qué fue ese extraño alarido.

 ****

–Chi ya te dije que no digas esas cosas extrañas a la gente…– Aaron se detiene al ver que Chi ya no está con él.

 ****

–Disculpa, pero… ¿Y tú eres? – Pregunta Alexis confundida con su rostro inexpresivo de siempre. Zane compone su rostro y mira con desdén a Aarón antes de seguir mirando los duelos actuales.

 ****

–Ahem… Mi nombre es Aarón Goooo… Aarón soy un aspirante para entrar a esta academia.

 ****

Justo entonces, Jorge camina con todo el SWAG posible al lado de Aarón (imaginen la escena de baile de Spiderman 3), haciendo que tanto Aarón y Alexis se quedarán mirándolo.

 ****

–Disculpen la molestia, este engendro que ven a mi lado es mi amigo, Aarón, lo he intentado controlar, pero tiene un deseo casi imposible de detener por hablar con cualquier mujer atractiva que mire. Ah, ¿Dónde están mis modales? Mi nombre es Jorge, Jorge Lionhearth, es un placer conocer a... – Termina Jorge, después de presentarse con un tono de voz fina y ademanes de alta clase, dejando un espacio vacío para que los dos estudiantes se presenten.

 ****

–Perdonen a mi amigo Chi, él tiene un poco de problemas, no lo culpen por las condiciones de su nacimiento, júzguenlo por las acciones que lograra con ese milagro de la vida, como dijo Mewtwo en la película de Pokémon.

 ****

Al acabar el intercambio ridículo de ambos amigos, Alexis sonríe mientras se aguanta una risita, tendiendo a convertirse en una cascada de risa, mientras se tapa su boca con su mano.

 ****

–Pero que par más...interesante...mi nombre es Alexis Rhodes y este gruñón de aquí es-

 ****

–Zane. – Interrumpe este último mientras sigue mirando los duelos, como si la presencia del par le importará menos que los desperdicios de un camello.

 ****

–Supongo que son nuevos aspirantes a la academia, me pregunto ¿Qué clase de mazos les tienen tanta confianza para afrontar este desafío? – Pregunta la chica con una expresión neutra.

 ****

–Oh, una pregunta excelente, verás yo utilizo una estrategia elegante y suave para derrotar a mis oponentes, los inigualables, ¡ **Pelucheanimales**! – Exclama Jorge con confianza mientras alza su puño en el aire, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de elegir el nombre español su estrategia principal.

 ****

Zane, volteando su mirada por un momento para observar la pose tonta de Jorge, responde con un rostro con desdén.

 ****

–Ese es el nombre de monstruo más ridículo que he escuchado. Espero que su poder sea más fuerte que su nombre, de lo contrario me gustaría que te retires del examen de inmediato, no dejaré que ensucies el nombre de la academia.

 ****

Ante esta respuesta, Jorge baja su puño alzado mientras retrocede un paso.

 ****

–Bueno, pero no te enojes… ¡Te demostraré lo que puedo hacer! – Zane asiente sin cambiar su expresión y mueve su mirada a los duelos.

 ****

–¡Bien dicho! Necesitamos a más personas con tu actitud en la academia. – Le responde Alexis mientras cambia su mirada a Aarón.– ¿Y el tuyo?

 ****

–A pues yo uso un deck guerrero con capacidad de llenar el campo fácilmente. – Menciona Aarón con una sonrisa confiada cruzándose los brazos.

 ****

–El usa un mazo **Amazoness**. – Aclara Chi.

 ****

Alexis asiente sin agregar más. Justo entonces, los parlantes del edificio se encienden dando un mensaje: –George Lionhearth y Aarón God, George Lionhearth y Aarón God, procedan a la arena de duelo respectivamente.

 ****

–Parece que ha llegado su momento, ¡Buena suerte!

 ****

–Muchas gracias, fue un gusto conocerlos, ¡Nos veremos de nuevo en la academia! –Asegura Jorge antes de que los amigos se despidan y caminen hacia su destino.

****

* * *

****

En la arena de duelos 4:

 ****

–Esta es tu primera y última advertencia para retirarte a tu casa sin ser humillado – Un hombre vestido de uniforme morado, lentes de sol y barba le dice a Jorge mientras prepara su deck.

 ****

–Una tentadora oferta pero me temo que tendré que decir que no. – Contesta Jorge con confianza.

 ****

–Pues entonces… prepara tu juego.

 ****

–¡Duelo! – Gritan ambos antes de que sus discos se extiendan y roben sus cartas de inicio, Jorge intentando esconder su emoción y risitas por fin hacer estas acciones.

 ****

–Como tú eres el retador yo comenzare, robo, invoco un monstruo en posición de defensa boca abajo y coloco dos cartas boca abajo, con eso terminare mi turno. – Exclamó el examinador.

 ****

–Mi turno, robo, activaré **olla de la codicia** , esto me permite robar dos cartas de la parte superior de mi mazo. – Exclama Jorge, aguantándose la risa por razones obvias. Benditas cartas prohibidas, piensa el joven.

 ****

–Activo mi carta trampa **disparador de invocación cibernética**. – Responde el examinante.– Un cañón metálico grande aparece del lado del examinante.

 ****

Mientras tanto, el duelo era observado por Alexis.

 ****

–Interesante, no veo que use a estos **pelucheanimales** , me pregunto cuál será su estrategia…

 ****

–Probablemente solo esté haciendo tiempo. – Responde Zane sin dejar de ver otro duelo.

 ****

Jorge se prepara para su jugada.

 ****

–Ok...Invoco a **Llamado por el cáliz del mundo** (1800/0), ahora coloco una carta boca abajo y utilizo a mi monstruo para atacar al suyo boca abajo. – Ordena Jorge a su carta. El guerrero de piel café alza su lanza antes de comenzar a correr con intención de clavar su arma en la carta boca abajo.

 ****

Activo mi carta mágica, **miniaturizar** lo cual reduce los puntos de ataque de tu monstruo a la mitad haciéndolo más débil que mi **mono acrobático** (1000/1800). – Justo entonces, el Llamado se encoge a la mitad de su tamaño antes de atacar. El mono responde saltando ágilmente sobre el pequeño atacante antes de alejarlo con su cola, regresando al lado de Jorge.

 ****

Jorge (4000 – 3100)

 ****

–¿Quién usa esa carta? Terminaré mi turno. – Dice quejándose antes de acabar.

 ****

–Mi turno, sacrifico a mi mono acrobático para invocar al Rey máquina (2200/2000), ahora rey máquina ataca a su monstruo. – El monarca robótico gigante procede a preparar un puñetazo para atacar al Llamado. El anterior intenta bloquear su ataque, pero no es lo suficientemente fuerte y termina aplastado.

 ****

Jorge (3100 – 2600)

 ****

–Con esto termino mi turno. – Finaliza el examinante.

 ****

–Mi turno – Jorge examina su mano. No hay jugadas por el momento. Con una expresión preocupada, procede. – Coloco un monstruo en posición de defensa boca abajo y termino mi turno.

 ****

–Mi turno, coloco un monstruo en defensa boca abajo y ahora rey máquina ataca a su monstruo, con eso termino mi turno.

 ****

Mi turno – Al robar, se encuentra con **polimerización** , ahora solo necesitaba un monstruo más para acabar esto – invoco a **Fluffal Leo** (1600/1200) – Un pequeño león amarillo de peluche hace presencia en el campo – ahora ataco a tu monstruo boca abajo, se activa el efecto de **Fluffal Leo**. Cuando esta carta ataca puedo aumentar su poder de ataque en 500 puntos. – El pequeño león de peluche crece sus colmillos antes de correr y aplastar con estos la carta boca abajo.

 ****

Alexis sonríe al ver la jugada.

 ****

–Parece que esos peluchitos si tienen garra.

 ****

–Todavía no se ha quitado de encima la verdadera amenaza. Fue un buen truco, pero no es suficiente. – Aclara Zane, ahora viendo el duelo.

 ****

Alexis cambia su expresión a una neutra al darse cuenta de la observación obvia.

 ****

–Eso terminará mi turno. – Termina Jorge, ahora con más confianza cruzado de brazos.

 ****

–Pues ahora robo, coloco un monstruo en defensa, ahora El **rey máquina** atacará a tu león de peluche. – El pobre león sufre el mismo destino que el Llamado.

 ****

Jorge (2600 – 1900)

 ****

–Eso será suficiente castigo por el momento.

 ****

Arriba en las gradas.

 ****

–Parece que Jorge está en apuros ¿Crees que pueda ganar Zane?

 ****

–Por lo que veo sus cartas son débiles y no tienen consistencia una con la otra… pero noto que les tiene confianza a sus cartas así que pienso que aún puede ganar. – Responde Zane, ahora interesado ligeramente con el duelo.

 ****

Arena de duelos.

 ****

–Mi turno, robo, lo siento, pero el duelo acaba de terminar. – Asegura Jorge, sonriendo al ver que robó un **hex sealed fusion**.

 ****

–Veo que el miedo te ha hecho alucinar. – Le responde el profesor con una expresión tranquila.

 ****

–Ya lo verá, activo **polimerización** para fusionar a mi **fluffal owl** con **hex sealed fusion** desde mi mano para invocar a **frightfur tiger** (1900/1200) gracias a su efecto gana 300 de ataque por cada **frightfur** o **fluffal** en mi campo (2200/1200) y eso no es todo, cuando es invocado puedo destruir un número de cartas igual a los materiales que use para invocarlo, así que dile adiós a tu **rey máquina** y a tu carta boca abajo. – El **tigre atemorizante** procede a lanzar dos tijeras que encontraban en su interior hacia los objetivos mencionados, rebanándolos.

 ****

–Eso no es todo ahora activo **frightfur fusión** , con esto puedo realizar una invocación de fusión desterrando los materiales desde mi cementerio, con esto invoco a **frightfur sheep** (2000/2000) ahora el efecto de tiger los hará más fuertes tiger (2500/1200) sheep (2600/2000) y ahora finalmente invoco a **Megalosmasher X** (2000/0). – El trío disparejo de seres aparecieron uno al lado del otro, un tigre, oveja y dinosaurio acuático.

 ****

En las gradas, la audiencia se estaba volviendo loca, no podían creer lo que estos peluchitos estaban haciendo. Alexis y, extrañamente, Zane se encontraban de igual forma.

 ****

–Eso sí fue un giro inesperado. Los peluches se unen con tijeras para hacer un ser verdaderamente tenebroso. – Zane asiente al escuchar a Alexis, este cambia su expresión para esconder su asombro, por más ligero que este sea.

 ****

–Veo que no será un desperdicio en la academia. Perfecto. – Responde de manera apática.

 ****

Arena de duelos.

 ****

–¡Ahora, **frightfur sheep** ataca a su monstruo boca abajo, **frightfur tiger** sigue con un ataque directo! – Ambos seres ejecutan las órdenes, acabando con el monstruo y la oveja cortando al instructor. Claro, son hologramas, pero se siente el poder.

 ****

Examinador (4000 – 1500)

 ****

– **Megalosmasher X** acaba con esto, ataque directo. – El dinosaurio finaliza saltando con las fauces abiertas, tragando al examinador de un bocado. Después de esto, los hologramas desaparecen, revelando al examinador sentado en el suelo, derrotado. Los discos de duelo se cierran.

 ****

Examinador (1500 – 0)

 ****

Ganador: George Lionhearth.

 ****

Jorge, exaltado, da un brinco antes de hacer su mejor imitación de Jaden mientras sonríe y guiña al instructor.

 ****

–Buen duelo, pero parece que yo debería ser el examinante – exclama Jorge, sin una pizca de modestia.

 ****

–Eh, tranquilo, chico. Aprende a respetar o estás fuera. – Responde con molestia mientras se para el examinador.

 ****

Jorge asiente con falsa modestia. – Si, si, perdón. Gracias por la oportunidad. –

 ****

Ambos duelistas salen de la arena. Zane y Alexis se miran.

 ****

–Hmm, parece que le falta un poco de modestia a este "Jorge", espero que sí haya aprendido su lección. Si no es así, creo que le daré un repaso en la academia. – Menciona Zane antes de mirar a otro duelo. Alexis asiente pensando algo similar, imitando después al peliazul.

****

* * *

****

Arena de duelos 7.

 ****

–Así que tu serás mi último oponente del día, bueno pues parece que serás alguien más que no pasará. – Dice una mujer vestida de uniforme con lentes de sol y cabello negro largo.-

 ****

–Chales otra vez no. – Exclama Aaron de una forma que hace imposible saber si fue sarcasmo o en serio.

 ****

–Como sea, prepárate.

 ****

–¡Duelo!

 ****

–Comenzaré colocando un monstruo en posición de defensa y colocare tres cartas boca abajo para terminar mi turno. – Termina la examinante, ajustándose las gafas.

 ****

–Mi turno, robo, activo **olla de la codicia** para robar dos cartas de mi deck, ahora invoco a mi **Luchadora Amazoness** en modo de ataque (1500/1300). – Una mujer con vestimenta salvaje se materializa en el campo de Aaron.

 ****

–Ahora mi monstruo ataca a tu monstruo boca abajo.

 ****

El monstruo boca abajo resulta ser **The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams** (1300/1800), un fantasma grotesco.

 ****

–Una lástima, pero gracias al efecto de mi **Luchadora Amazoness** no recibo daño en batallas que la involucren, ahora colocaré una carta boca abajo y activo mi carta mágica **Espíritu de Lucha Amazoness**. – Concluye Aaron.

 ****

–Mi turno, colocare una carta boca abajo y activo mi trampa **tornado de polvo** para destruir una de tus cartas mágicas o de trampa, finalmente coloco un monstruo en posición de defensa boca abajo y termino mi turno.

 ****

–Mi turno, robo, invoco a mi **Paladina Amazoness** (1700/300). – La chica con túnica y espada aparece en el campo.

 ****

–Ahora gracias a su efecto sus puntos de ataque aumentan en 100 por cada monstruo **Amazoness** en el campo. **Paladina Amazoness** (1900/300).

 ****

–No tan rápido, activo mi trampa **Círculo del Hechizo** esta carta evitará que uno de tus monstruos ataque o pueda activar sus efectos y selecciono a tu **Paladina Amazoness**. – Un círculo mágico con escrituras antiguas aparece alrededor de la guerrera, evitando el paso.

 ****

–Batalla, **Luchadora Amazones** ataca a su monstruo boca abajo. – Con una caminata intimidante, la mujer se prepara para atacar.

 ****

El monstruo boca abajo se revela para demostrar una extraña clase de gusano con 1500 puntos de defensa, cuando la Luchadora intenta golpearlo este simplemente evita el ataque. En las gradas, el par de obelisco azul observa el duelo.

 ****

–Parece que ambos no pueden con el otro. – Comenta Alexis, un poco aburrida por los sucesos.

 ****

–No, ambos están haciendo tiempo para usar sus estrategias. Aarón parece que tiene algo bajo la manga. Es cuestión de tiempo. – Concluye Zane cruzado de brazos.

 ****

–Con eso termino mi turno. – Termina Aarón.

 ****

–Mi turno, invoco a **Armored Lizard** en posición de ataque (1500/1200). – Un lagarto azul gigante aparece en el campo de la examinadora.

 ****

–¿Esa es su estrategia hacer Stall y ya? – Pregunta Aarón.

 ****

–Veo que alguien no leyó las reglas, cada aspirante sólo cuenta con 8 minutos para acabar sus duelos de no hacerlo perderán automáticamente. – Responde la examinante haciendo un ademán imitando las manecillas de un reloj.

 ****

–Entonces ni siquiera intentará ganar ¿No es eso muy aburrido? – Dice Aarón quejándose, ahora un poco desesperado.

 ****

–Los verdaderos duelistas deben ser capaces de responder a todas las situaciones y por lo que veo tú no eres de esos. – Responde la examinadora con aburrimiento.

 ****

–Ya lo veremos, mi turno, coloco un monstruo en posición de defensa y termino mi turno.

 ****

–Aun después de todo eso, ¿Jugarás a la defensiva?, no importa solo te quedan 5 minutos, robo, solo terminare mi turno, no mereces más. – Concluye burlona la mujer.

 ****

–Mi turno invoco a mi **Arquera Amazoness** (1400/1000) ahora utilizare a mi Arquera para atacar a tu **Lagartija Gigante**. – La mujer arquera se prepara para disparar su arco.

 ****

–Veo que no eres muy listo mi **Armored Lizard** tiene más ataque que tu Arquera.

 ****

–¿Estás completamente segura? Porque ahora el efecto de **Espiritu de Lucha Amazoness** se activa por lo que mi Arquera gana 1000 puntos de ataque (2400/1000), destruyendo a tu Lagarto. – El arco comienza a brillar, llenándose de energía, al disparar, la flecha penetra al Lagarto, destruyéndolo.

 ****

Examinadora (4000 – 3100)

 ****

–Con esto terminaré mi turno.

 ****

–Esa pequeña cantidad de daño no te ayudará, robo, coloco una carta boca abajo y terminare mi turno.

 ****

–Pues ahora invoco a mi **Espadachina Amazoness** (1500/1600) y la usó para atacar a tu Gross Ghost.

 ****

La espadachina ataca al fantasma solo para que su espada pase a través de él sin ningún daño, pero su momento la lleva directamente a la examinadora haciéndole daño.

 ****

Examinadora (3100 – 2800)

 ****

–Todo daño que fuera a recibir en batallas que involucran a mi espadachina las recibes tú en mi lugar, con eso termino.

 ****

– Hmph, buen truco, pero solo te quedan 2 minutos, invoco a un monstruo en posición de defensa y terminaré mi turno.

 ****

– Pues esto se acabó, activaré el efecto de mi **Arquera Amazoness** puedo sacrificar dos monstruos en mi campo para inflingirte 1200 puntos de daño, sacrifico a mi espadachina y a mi monstruo en defensa. – Ambos sacrificios se vuelven esferas luminosas, potenciando la flecha de la arquera antes de que esta dispare a la examinadora.

 ****

Examinadora (2800 – 1600)

 ****

– Ahora invoco a mi **maestra de cadenas Amazoness** y la sacrificó junto con mi luchadora para infligirte otros 1200 puntos de daño.–

 ****

Examinadora (1600 – 400)

 ****

– Finalmente sacrifico a mi Arquera y a mi Paladin para la flecha final.

 ****

Examinadora (400 – 0)

 ****

Ganador: Aarón God

 ****

Los espectadores asienten, habiendo aprendido otra manera de ganar los duelos sin atacar. La instructora asiente igualmente antes de que sus discos de duelo se cierren.

 ****

– Felicidades, hace mucho que un aspirante logra penetrar mis defensas. Te mereces un lugar en la academia. – Felicita la mujer con una sonrisa sincera.

 ****

– Ahmm gracias, pero… debería intentar mejorar la forma en la que dice las cosas. – Dice Aaron algo nervioso saliendo de la arena.

****

* * *

****

En los pasillos de las gradas unos minutos después

 ****

– ¡Chi, Chi, Chi! ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

 ****

– Así es, amigo mío.

 ****

Los dos se estrechan las manos mientras sonríen.

 ****

– **Pot of greed** está roto. –Ambos exclaman mientras comienzan a reírse.

 ****

Justo en ese momento las bocinas del recinto suenan una vez más: –Podrían por favor el señor Jaden Juki y el Profesor Crawler presentarse en la arena de duelos 1–. Los amigos se miran por un momento antes de que Jorge diga:

 ****

– Que flojera, vámonos.

 ****

Y con eso, ambos salen del edificio con esperanzas renovadas y expectativa de su futuro incierto. Ambos sin darse cuenta de que ciertos espíritus les seguían el paso…

 ****


End file.
